


On My Mind

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [85]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets to do what few people ever get to do with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Accountable (3/13)
> 
> **Time Frame:** All over the place  
>  **Title:** Vienna Teng's _Unwritten Letter No. 1_

Danny gets to do what few people ever get to do with Steve. 

Have his absolute trust, guard his back. Being his partner. Being able stand in his blind spot even if it makes him twitchy. He gets to yell at Steve when he’s idiotically stuck in a hospital bed. He gets that heavy, slow breath on his shoulder when Steve finally lets go again after waking up from the worst of his memories reinvented as dreams. 

Everyone else is an idiot for walking away, but Danny had no plans but to be everything Steve will let him over time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Accountable** (adjective)  
>  ac·count·a·ble [uh-koun-tuh-buhl]
> 
> **adjective**  
>  1\. subject to the obligation to report, explain, or justify something; responsible; answerable.  
> 2\. capable of being explained; explicable; explainable.
> 
> **Origin:** 1375–1425; late Middle English; see account, -able


End file.
